This invention relates to a new and improved feeding tube, and more specifically to a gastrostomy feeding tube that is insertable through a stoma in the patient's stomach wall and secured within the patient's stomach.
Many types of feeding devices have been developed, but they suffer from various drawbacks. These include: the ejection or loss of liquids from the stomach and back out through the device; leaking around the periphery of the device; and, premature deterioration of the materials of construction. Also, it is difficult to maintain the device in place in a stable manner in the patient, and this latter problem can result in the device being ingested into the stomach, and eventually into the pylorum. Devices presently on the market are not sized properly, and they use materials that are prone to fairly rapid deterioration. Moreover, they can become entangled and dislodged from the patient due to improper sizing and inadequate locking of the device to the patient. In some prior art devices, the exterior of the gastrostomy tube is taped to the wearer's body, and this can cause infection at the stoma entry, and along the taped area, as well as causing irritation due to the difficulty in maintaining these areas clean.